Love is their Power
by Anime Onie
Summary: UPDATED!!! Miyazawa takes Arima on a date, where he thinks about the effect she has on himself. Please Reveiw...


Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyo - His and Her Circumstances

****

Love is their power

Written Anime Onie   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note---) Kare Kano is a very funny, but meaning-full Series. I love it. This story has no real point or place, but I guess just wanted to show their relationship. Sort of an Alternate universe (AU) story. Well, it's kinda a weird ending, but please review it for me, Thanks!  
-------------------------------------------------------

Entering the park holding hands, Yukino Miyazawa sighs blissfully. The sun was shining brightly that Yukino had rang Souichirou Arima and asked him to meet her for a date. It was now summer break and Yukino wanted to spend her time with Arima and her friends. Glancing at his super happy girlfriend, Arima coughs.

"What's your favourite holiday, Yu Chan?" Yukino thinks for a minute, then smiles cheekily up at him. "Guess!" Yukino lets go of Arima's hand and starts to run around. Stopping in front of Arima, she jumps into his arms. "Guess Arima!" she exclaims. Arima blushes as he hugs Miyazawa. "Summer break?" he wonders. Yukino beams. "The warm sunshine, going to the beach, having fun hanging out with friends" she closes her eyes and smiles up at him. "And most importantly, spending time with Arima!" Miyazawa nods firmly, then glances over her shoulder. Asaba sees them and waves. Nodding, Arima waves back. Knowing it's alright for him to aproach them, Asaba grins stupidly. "Souichirou, Yukino wassup?" 

Arima looks at Asaba. Yukino pulls at Arima's shirt. "Ne, Ne, Arima! what's wrong?" Arima shakes his head and smiles. "We were just enjoying the sun" Yukino exclaims excitedly. Grinning at Yukino's behaviour, Asaba nods. "Well, I was just on my way through. I'll leave you two alone" Waving, Asaba leaves. "It seems Souichirou is in his Miyazawa mood…" he murmurs to himself. 

Arima reaches out and grabs onto Yukino's shoulders. "We're at the park, Yu Chan, what do you want to do now?" Winking, Yukino claps her hands together. Suddenly changing her mood, she rolls her hands into fists and spins around. Pointing to a food stall she laughs with glee. "Let's eat!!! I'll beat you there!!!" She yells running over to the stall. Shocked and slightly disgusted, Arima follows her. "Miyazawa is back to her competitive self…" 

Sitting on the edge of a fountain wall, Yukino slowly eats an ice cream. "Arima!" she sighs blissfully. Arima looks unusually still. Moving into Arima's line of veiw, Miyazawa looks at him worriedly. "Arima? Are you upset?" Snapping out of his trance, Arima grabs Yukino and pulls her in to kiss her. Shocked, she drops her ice cream. 

__

ArimaArimaArimaArimaArimaArimaArimaArimaArimaArimaArimaArimaArima 

Yukino dances happily in her mind. Releasing her, Arima blushes. "S… Sorry…" Yukino smiles and shakes her head. "No, it's okay. I like that Arima as much as I like the nice, shy Arima I'm with at the moment" Arima glances at her, then turns away. Their hands touch, and Yukino slips her hand into Arima's. He beams at her. "Miyazawa…" he murmurs. Leaning over, Yukino hugs him. Wrapping his arms around her, Arima frowns slightly. "Yu Chan?" he experiments. 

Looking up from being engulfed in Arima's arms, Yukino looks almost childlike. "Hai, Arima?" Arima brushes a strand of her hair away from her face. "Will you stay with me tonight?" Gasping, Yukino starts to slide from out of Arima's grasp. Arima grabs at her but misses. "Yu Chan…?" Quickly thinking things over, Yukino looks up concerned. "Arima" Feeling his blackness rise in his heart, Arima goes to stand, but is weighed down. Resting her head on his lap, Yukino has her eyes closed and wearing a smile.

__

That's the smile she only uses for me…

Brushing her hair, Arima forces the blackness to be eliminated by Yukino's light of her love. "There's nothing more I want than you, Arima" Standing up, Yukino reaches out for his hand. Taking her offer, they start to make their way to Arima's house. 

__

She want's nothing more than me. The light of her love makes me human and her presence keeps me feeling I'm worthy. Being with her is my world. And I know she wants to be with me as well. That power is what we share, now and forever.   
-------------------------------------------------------  



End file.
